Systems and methods herein generally relate to cropping images using an electronic display.
Image cropping has received limited support on digital multifunction devices, and when supported is usually cumbersome, ranging from blindly guessing at x/y coordinates, to mimic based coordinate entry, to nebulous on screen area designation based on a fixed preview image, etc. Additionally, the effects of positioning and enlargement settings on the final output are sometimes unclear. All of this results in users attempting to obtain the desired output through trial and error, or abandoning the capability all together.